


and sometimes, we can get along

by Fandom_Mutt



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Not a lot though, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Mutt/pseuds/Fandom_Mutt
Summary: "Don't give me that!" he threw his arms out, emphasizing his point, "You know I'm right! I know I'm right! What I don't understand is why you still let Baxter do shit like that when you could easily stop him."
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Wesley Weston
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	and sometimes, we can get along

**Author's Note:**

> in which Danny learns a little more about Wes and maybe they can be sorta friends

"Why don't you just tell people you're _Phantom_?"

Wes stared at Danny, eyebrows furrowed and annoyance clear in his voice the way that he spoke a little quickly and emphasized the word "Phantom."

"Because I'm not Phantom," Danny insisted. 

Danny stared back at Wes, too tired to deal with the nuisance at the moment. He had just finished dealing with _another_ ghost attacking the school. And **_then_** _,_ Dash decided it was time to push Danny around after practice.

The two of them were sat down on the steps in front of the school.

The stairs Dash just pushed him down. 

Danny is so fucking tired.

As if hearing his thoughts, Wes groaned. He fell back against a step behind him and leaned against his backpack. "Don't give me that!" he threw his arms out, emphasizing his point, "You know I'm right! I know I'm right! What I don't understand is why you still let Baxter do shit like that when you could easily stop him."

Danny didn't even bother looking at Wes, anymore. He turned his head back to the street and watched people pass by. They've had this conversation before, probably. "Why are you still even here?" He decided to ask, not acknowledging anything Wes said. 

"Wha- Who- You can't just!–" Wes sat up suddenly and flailed his hands around wildly. Danny could hear the way he cut off his own words in frustration and smirked to himself. Wes eventually gave up, slumping back against the stair. He sighed, "My parents probably forgot to come get me again. I don't feel like walking home." 

Danny glanced back at Wes. He can't help but latch onto the words "forgot" and "again." There was definitely more to what Wes was saying, but he didn't seem to offer anything else, choosing to stare at the empty sky. Danny looked up with him.

They sat there in peace for a few moments. 

"You know, if Baxter knew you were Phantom, you wouldn't even have to fight him back to get him to stop." Wes decided to bring back the older topic.

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't have to make up so many excuses to hide your identity. It would be less trouble."

"Mmhm."

"Everyone would love you, just like they love Phantom."

"At school." 

Wes turned to Danny, tilting his head in question. 

"It would probably be limited to students at our school," Danny supplied.

Wes's shoulders drooped and he glanced down. "Oh," he muttered, "it's about your parents, huh?" 

Everyone knew about Danny's ghost hunting parents, so he's not surprised. What surprises him is what Wes says next.

"Yeah. I understand. I'd be worried too, if it were my parents."

Again, Danny felt that there was more to be said, not that Wes expanded on it. 

"Anyway," Wes started, pushing himself to stand up, "I should probably head home." 

Danny pushed himself up, too, wincing at the way his leg throbbed at the movement. "Well, you know... I do work with Phantom. And could probably get him to fly you home," Danny offered, a playful tone in his voice as he dragged out the last word a little bit.

Wes threw his head back, letting out a laugh that sounded more like a bark. "Very funny, _Fenton._ Do you need to suddenly use the bathroom to get him, too?"

They both started laughing at that. 

"Alright, give me your phone," Danny demanded, holding out his hand. 

"What?!"

"Just because I'm offering to help you out, doesn't mean I trust you. Hand it over."


End file.
